roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CamaroKidBB/CamaroKidBB's List of Top 5 Swagnums
The Swagnum. The ultimate in power within the handgun world. To respect the power of these magnificently sexy firearms, I have put together a list of the Top 5 Swagnums in Phantom Forces. 5. MP412 REX This revolver is a fast shooting 6-shooter that has a good 2-hit range and can pretty much delete foes in close quarters. Why only number five? Well, the recoil is pretty atrocious up close, and the reload takes a century and a half to complete. However, if one is willing to deal with these, the MP412 REX will be a servicable sidearm. 4. DEagle .44 The semi-automatic swagnum. While it does fire slower, it holds 8+1 in its magazine, which makes for some impressive killing sprees. Like the MP412 REX, the DEagle also one-hits to the head, albeit at a much closer distance. While it would be higher on the list, the DEagle is actually a tragedy; it used to be the sniping pistol, but then StyLis gave it the nerf hammer and decided it should deal less damage than the buffed M1911 at range, sans multiplier. However, that still doesn't forgive the fact it can't zoom beyond 1.8x for pistol sniping anymore. 3. 1858 New Army The swagnum used by a sir. While it's slower firing thanks to its single action and the fact that the character is too much of a dumbass to fan the hammer (hell, you could even just do it with your left thumb), it also has surprisingly low recoil. I'm not kidding; you can spam this thing at its max firecap and it will still knock foes left and right from range. That, and it can one-hit headshot for a surprising 121 studs, and can 2-hit to the torso up to 138. Not bad for a 150+ year old black powder revolver. 2. Sawed Off^ ^with slugs Wait, I thought this was a list about swagnums? Well, it is, and now we're entering hand cannon territory! This bad boy could not only shoot faster than the 1858 at 200 RPM, it can also one-hit people to the torso up close, too! Not to mention, this is the only swagnum in this entire list that can shoot multiple bullets per trigger pull, courtesy of its burst mode. Only unlike the M93R's burst mode, this burst had went to the AN-94's school of burst marksmanship, and it can definitely nail the *OOF* out of targets out to 200 studs. However, recoil can be a problem sometimes, and it does stop one-shotting before the 1858 does. Honorable Mentions Serbu Shotgun^ ^with slugs While it would have easily made this list, it unfortunately fires too slow, and the sound is too weak for what it is, and is also weak at range like the Sawed Off^, but unlike the Sawed Off^, it can't compensate for this weakness by hyper-bursting. Obrez ,*OOF* OFF WITH THAT NONSENSE! THIS GUN IS GARBAGE, AND IT DOESN'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF SWAGNUM. And now, for numero uno... 1. SFG 50 THE ''hand cannon. This thing is so SWAG that it can take ANTI-MATERIEL ROUNDS. IN A PISTOL FORM. However, since .50 BMG is too swag to be put into a regular swagnum, the SFG has to retain its stock and muzzle brake of its daddy BFG 50, and oddly enough the scope as well. However, the scope can easily be replaced, and no wall, and I mean NO WALL, NOT EVEN TRUMP'S SEXY (for now theoretical) WALL CAN STOP THIS SFG. Besides the Sawed Off^ and both honorable mentions, NONE of the secondaries can wallbang. Period. But the SFG not only wallbangs, but it also wallbangs with flying colors. Not only that, but its one-hit anywhere can be incredibly useful up close, and the long range torso shots are also helpful in its impressive effective range for a secondary. NOT ONLY that, but it is also bigger than even a few primaries! Don't believe me? Compare the SFG to some PDW's and carbines. It's bigger than a few assault rifles, too! That's how you know that the SFG is the secondary for ''MEN. Category:Blog posts